


Четыре столетия

by Terkada



Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [5]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Adventure, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Minor Character Death, Mystical Creatures, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terkada/pseuds/Terkada
Summary: 1. Даже в Закате не исполнят все ваши желания.2. Очень вольный ретеллинг сцены в церкви из Good Omens.
Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Четыре столетия

— Один раз, — резко сказал он, стоя перед Альмейдой. — Один раз за все эти четыре столетия!

***

В первый раз они с Олафом встретились в Придде, ещё на исходе прошлого Круга. Олаф убеждал кесаря Дриксен решить дело миром, Ротгер подстрекал марикьяре отомстить за герцога Алва и не складывать оружия, пока Марагона не будет возвращена. Они, конечно, друг другу представились, Олаф коротко, по-военному, кивнул, невольно притронулся пальцами к шраму, и у Ротгера первый раз за всю жизнь что-то потеплело в груди. Он даже подумал на мгновение, что переговоры не так уж и плохи, а в мире и без того достаточно зла, чтобы проливать кровь за узкую полоску земли, и оба Салины и Альмейда потом нехорошо смотрели на него целый месяц, а до следующего серьёзного задания прошло и вовсе полгода. Но Ротгер уже ни о чём не жалел.

Через год они случайно встретились в Ноймаре. Случайно, разумеется, лишь для Альмейды. Ротгер и не думал, что суровых северян на деле чем-то удастся пронять, но по-настоящему его теперь интересовал только один северянин — пусть того и занимали лишь судьбы несчастных пленных из Марагоны. Впрочем, Ротгер недурно умел разжигать в марикьяре тягу к золоту, и пленных удалось вернуть на редкость быстро и необычно легко... Уезжая из замка, уже спускаясь по лестнице, Олаф с благодарностью пожал Ротгеру руку и спокойно, легко улыбнулся. Может быть, он радовался успеху своего дела, но Ротгер даже думать об этом не стал. Нет, он и сам не любил никого мучать, но улыбка Олафа Кальдмеера предназначалась ему, и только ему лично. Альмейда щедро поощрил Ротгера за потакание чужой алчности, но только продвижение по службе почему-то уже перестало так его занимать...  
Он страховал Олафа в Хексберге и на бергерских рубежах, Олаф помогал ему с непростыми делами в Кадане. Каждый раз он вежливо кивал Ротгеру, пожимал ему руку, Ротгер шутил о их нелёгкой работе, и они расставались — до следующей приграничной стычки или восстания. Но картины, которые Ротгер всегда носил с собой, у него не отобрал бы никто. Он не мог не представлять Олафа подле себя — и спокойно лежащим рядом, в его собственных тёплых объятиях, и обнажённым, сходящим с ума от наслаждения. Им часто доводилось вместе ездить верхом, и Ротгер почти что видел, как Олаф потом стаскивает с себя рубашку через голову, а после, утомлённый и уже совершенно нагой, обливает себя водой из кувшина, и быстрые струйки бегут по светлым с ранней проседью волосам, по его сильному и крепкому телу, по обнажённой спине... На этом месте Ротгер обычно себя обрывал. Он хотел бы гладить Олафа по спине, притянув совсем близко к себе, обхватить его руками покрепче, хотел бы, чтобы он не седел как можно дольше и, наверно, сделал бы для этого всё, но знал, что никогда не переступит выдуманную кем-то неизвестным ему, но очень жестоким грань. И ничуть не меньше хотел прижать Олафа к стене, самому стащить с него рубашку и гладить его везде, но уже совсем по-другому. Иногда он воображал, что Олаф и сам втайне желает с ним этого.  
Но нет, думал он, скрипя зубами, разумеется, нет.

На бесстыдных закатных развлечениях он не бывал. Ему было достаточно представить Олафа на карминовом морисском покрывале, куда Ротгер сам охотно толкнул бы его, улыбаясь, видеть его удивительно светлые волосы и такую же светлую кожу, ласкать его взглядом от колен и до высокого лба. Он сам раздел бы его, нетерпеливо стаскивая с Олафа камзол и штаны, уже без всякого стыда поглаживая его по животу, совершенно разорвав на Олафе его всегда накрахмаленную строгую рубашку, почти сходя с ума от счастливого случая, а потом запустил бы ему руку между бёдер, изводя и дразня, пока Олаф сам бы не начал стонать... Ротгер почти уже видел, как Олаф дрожит под ним от едва сдерживаемого удовольствия, дрожит его сильная спина, вся в боевых шрамах... Он гордился тем, что Олаф не берёг себя, отсиживаясь в канцелярии, на мирном посту, но разорвал бы любого, кто посмел ударить Олафа в спину. И первым его разорвал бы сам Олаф, узнав, в каких позах его представляет себе его закатный коллега. Но Ротгер все равно продолжал. Они оба не привыкли к мягкой постели, и уединиться смогли бы и на покрывале, брошенном на листву, и в каюте корабля, уходящего в море. Олафа часто посылали к военным, он почти уже стал одним из них, и Ротгер ничего не мог поделать, представляя чуть ли не каждое утро, как Олаф сам, глядя Ротгеру в глаза, наконец расстегнёт воротник мундира и протянет руки к нему...

***

С новым Кругом всё словно переменилось одним мановением руки. Словно внезапно на карте не осталось ни одного уголка, где не шла бы война. Ротгер чувствовал, как Олаф защищает пленных, которых выводят из захваченной крепости, как заботится о раненых, брошенных на поле боя, как спасает от погони еретиков, отводит грабителей от деревни, как защищает от разбушевавшегося шторма уже потерявшие курс корабли. Ротгер в первый раз тогда пожалел о том, что он не марикьярский корсар и не может похитить Олафа, чтобы оставить его на тихом и безопасном острове, и за такие желания сам потом же стыдил себя. Олаф исполнял долг, вот и всё. Ротгер хотя бы знал, где он сейчас обретается в мире, а легко им обоим никогда не было. Только Ротгеру в этот раз не давали заданий — от Дриксен до Марикьяры для него не осталось работы. Люди, довольно говорил Альмейда, хорошо справлялись и так. Ротгер знал, что не сдержал слова, что у Олафа седеют волосы и прибавляется шрамов, и что следующий день он может не пережить и не вернётся тогда из Рассветных Садов ещё целый Круг, и не будет для него — и Ротгера — ни верховой езды, ни свежего ветра на палубе. И почему люди решили, что в Закате всё дозволено, мрачно думалось Ротгеру. И как Леворукий решил даровать ему такого врага...

...Он терпел, когда Олаф шёл по разорённому городу, терпел, сжимая зубы, когда в него выстрелили, подло, из-за угла, потому что тогда у Олафа ещё хватало сил отбить стрелу одним движением руки. Но, когда Олаф выводил людей, укрывшихся у алтаря, из грозившей обрушиться церкви, Ротгер терпеть уже не мог, потому что сил у того оставалось лишь на одно чудо, не больше. Он без доклада зашёл в кабинет к Альмейде, упёрся руками в край дорогого стола:

— Пошлите меня в Агарис, — требовательно сказал он. — Один раз, за все эти четыре столетия!  
— Зачем? — недоуменно спросил Альмейда. — Сбивать с пути там теперь уже попросту некого. Только хоронить...

Из кабинета он вышел спокойно, что-то пошутив на предмет того, что заскучал без работы. Он знал, что скоро наверняка лишится и её, и очень может быть, что и своей головы, но его перестали трогать все запреты и правила о невмешательстве, санкционированном доступе и прочей лишённой смысла нелепице. Они не видели Олафа, который стоял у стены и понемногу оседал на выложенный истёршейся мозаикой пол.

***

Тёмное ночное небо над захваченным морисками городом освещали только яркие южные звёзды и отблески затухавших пожаров. Город грабили уже не первый день, не нужно было становиться демоном, чтобы это понять. Нечеловеческое зрение Ротгера выхватывало из темноты оставшиеся без хозяев дома и лавки, охотно выбитые, сорванные с петель двери и словно вымершие изнутри балконы и окна. Под стеной винной лавки сидел её хозяин, бессмысленно смотря вдаль давно остекленевшими глазами. Перед смертью он ещё пытался зажать обеими руками вспоротую кривой морисской саблей трахею, но кровь щедро залила ему ворот рубашки и уже побурела. Человек не увидел бы цвета в темноте, но на улицах Агариса давно уже некому было на это смотреть.

...Олафа надёжно удерживали у стены. Один мориск без всякого стеснения обыскивал его, уже запустив руки под разорванный тёмный камзол и рубашку, другой небрежно наставил на Олафа пистолет. Третий беспечно отвернулся, рассматривая церковную утварь, которую не успели ещё растащить до него. Олаф дёрнулся, когда тот стал с интересом вертеть в руках богато украшенный кубок, и первый грабитель, нехорошо ухмыльнувшись, высвободил одну руку и с намёком погладил Олафа по обнажённому горлу.

— Зачем так вырываться? — сказал он насмешливо, с неприкрытым удовольствием гладя Олафа грубыми пальцами по щеке и не давая своей жертве отвернуть голову. — Этот храбрый дрикс, похоже, надумал с нами геройствовать...

Ротгер прошёл ещё лишь только четверть нефа. Даже через сапоги освящённая земля жгла ему кожу, как угли, а впереди его ждали ещё три бесконечные четверти. Змеились по своду пока ещё узкие трещины, пока он шёл вперёд, стиснув зубы, нежным светом серебрилась где-то вдали старинная чаша, до самого верха полная святой воды. Это портило дело, сильно портило, но мориск, словно устав от разговоров, двумя руками с силой дёрнул вниз камзол на Олафе и, так и не найдя золота, крепкой ладонью обхватил его шею.

— Значит, — сказал он низким сорванным голосом, — дриксу нечем расплатиться за свою жизнь? Или мы и дальше поищем у него золото? Знаете, глупое сопротивление только испортит всё дело...  
— Вот именно, — громко сказал Ротгер, стоя в двух шагах от него. — Пистолет на землю, и, может быть, если будете слушаться, я разрешу вам отсюда сбежать.

Они только рассмеялись. Может, сочли его сумасшедшим. Третий так и не оторвался от груды позолоченной утвари, второй, повыше и с пистолетом, только скосил на него глаза и, увидев, что странный марикьяре вошёл без оружия, громко присвистнул и чуть было не покрутил двумя пальцами у виска. Когда-нибудь, гневно подумал Ротгер, не в силах видеть, как мориск грубо запустил руку Олафу в волосы, в Рассветных садах должны придумать оружие, которое будет карать их прямо с неба. А пока что в Закате хватит работы ещё на века. Ему уже было плевать на святую воду. Пусть в Агарис он сбежал без оружия, но в Закате было одно проверенное средство. Даже в Эсператии писали, как бездна разверзнется у грешников под ногами, только вряд ли кто-то из этих троих, думал Ротгер, отчаянно и высоко поднимая руку, её когда-то читал...

***

...Они лежали в темноте, среди древних камней и рухнувших балок. Было до странности тихо, и только изредка где-то за стенами церкви раздавался стук лошадиных копыт. Ротгер не шевелился. Он лежал на спине, отстранённо думая, что половина костей в его теле наверняка сломана, и только кожу отчего-то больше не жжёт через плащ. Он снова с трудом открыл глаза. Олаф, опираясь на локоть, склонился на ним, и в его светло-серых глазах плескалась тревога. Одной рукой он поддерживал Ротгера под голову, другой вытирал ему платком пыль и грязь с расцарапанного лба. Ротгер успел подумать, что теперь умрёт счастливым, и хотел уже закрыть глаза снова, но Олаф настойчиво потянул его за плечи, заставляя сесть ровно, и, не церемонясь, пощупал пульс у него на шее. Про себя Ротгер решил, что и это прикосновение он пронесёт с собой через всю жизнь.

— Благодарю вас, господин Вальдес, — совершенно искренне и даже взволнованно, как на мгновение показалось Ротгеру, сказал Олаф, задержав руку у него на плече. — Но вы слишком сильно рисковали, — сразу же добавил он строгим голосом. Чересчур строгим даже для него. — Я мог не успеть.

Ротгер собрал силы и повернулся. Вместо длинного ряда скамей, как он и полагал, темнел уходивший глубоко под землю провал, а у самых его ног блестели капли святой воды, лёгшие ровной дугой, словно заботливо кем-то начерченной, и ни одна не успела долететь даже до его сапог.

— Странно слышать это от вас, господин Кальдмеер, — сказал Ротгер, медленно поднимаясь на ноги. Он думал отряхнуть хотя бы плащ, но чувствовал, что все равно весь с ног до головы покрыт вековой пылью, и не хотел выглядеть перед Олафом ещё глупей. Или чтобы Олаф попытался потратить на него свои последние силы. — Разве вы не знали, чем для вас может обернуться подобная вылазка?  
— Незачем было беречься, — спокойно сказал Олаф. — И не для кого.

Разумеется, подумал Ротгер, надеясь, что у него не вспыхнули щёки. Он не услышал ничего нового, но этого господин Кальдмеер мог бы и не говорить. Хотя и лишней жалости к себе он не хотел. Он медленно пошёл по краю провала. На морисков он не смотрел, потому что в этот раз работа была воистину безукоризненна. Одному, самому наглому, упавший камень как раз раздробил пальцы. Что ж, подумал Ротгер, это было справедливо, ведь теперь он не будет сжимать ими чужое горло. И Рамон, возможно, оценит изящество и не свернёт шею ему самому в первые же пять минут...

— Вальдес, — громко сказал Олаф у него за спиной, — я искренне прошу вас не выходить в город. Нельзя оставлять в таком виде святое место, но вы же хромаете и не пройдёте толком и первых десяти шагов. Если бы вы только присели и подождали меня, пока я свяжусь с нашим командованием...

Он говорил что-то ещё, но Вальдес уже устроился на краю, стараясь, чтобы ноги всё-таки не касались освящённого пола. Хотя, если быть честным, теперь это его не сильно заботило. Он ещё минут двадцать без зазрения совести мог наблюдать за тем, как Олаф работает, и ради этого готов был стерпеть любую боль.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/G9J31PD/2-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
